WUUUZ!
by Patto-san
Summary: Kushina terlena karena merasa yakin pada gelang keberuntungan yang dipinjamkan oleh Minato. Padahal, agar dapat berhasil, seseorang harus berusaha dengan keras. AU, OOC. Untuk ulang tahun Uzumaki Kushina! :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina. Jago renang cilik dari Konoha. Jika sudah berada di kolam renang, anak laki-lakipun kesulitan untuk mengalahkan kecepatannya. Kushina bisa berenang secepat dan selincah lumba-lumba jika sedang bertanding.

WUUUZ!

Kushina berhasil mencapai finis dalam jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh dengan peserta lainnya dalam babak final lomba renang gaya punggung 100 meter antar sekolah dasar di Konoha. Di mata Minato, teman sekelasnya, Kushina akan menjadi penguasa lomba renang lagi tahun ini.

Tapi rupanya pelatih renang Kushina tidak sependapat dengan Minato. Menurut pelatihnya, catatan waktu Kushina belum memuaskan. Jika Kushina ingin mempertahankan dominasinya, maka ia perlu menambah kecepatan berenangnya. Apalagi tahun ini, dua saingan Kushina, Yoshino dan Tsume, memiliki catatan waktu yang nyaris menyamai catatan waktu Kushina.

"Aku harus berlatih. Apalagi, aku masih harus turun di nomor gaya dada dan gaya ganti 100 meter, itu nomor-nomor yang baru bagiku. Jadi kita tidak bisa main bersama di taman kota," ujar Kushina saat Minato mengajaknya bermain layangan.

Minato menggaruk kepala. Ia lupa bahwa minggu ini adalah minggu yang sibuk bagi Kushina yang kembali akan berlomba membela sekolah mereka, termasuk dalam nomor 100 meter gaya bebas, nomor yang menjadi spesialisasi Kushina. Liburan sekolah kali ini menjadi sedikit sepi tanpa Kushina.

Sebelum meninggalkan rumah Kushina, sebuah ide menarik terlintas di benak Minato. Ia teringat pada gelang pemberian ibunya. Sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik beraneka warna. Kata ibunya, itu gelang keberuntungan.

Minato tidak terlalu menyukai gelang itu. Tapi jika gelang tersebut memang berkhasiat, maka tidak ada salahnya bagi Kushina untuk mengenakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pakai ini untuk mengikuti perlombaan nomor gaya dada besok. Kalau pakai ini, kamu pasti menang," kata Minato sambil memakaikan gelang manik-manik tersebut di tangan kiri Kushina.

"Apa benar aku bisa menang?" tanya Kushina ragu-ragu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menggoyangkan manik-manik yang sebenarnya tampak cantik itu.

"Hei, aku pernah tidak sempat belajar tapi bisa mendapat nilai 100 saat ujian matematika kenaikan kelas," sergah Minato berusaha meyakinkan agar Kushina mau memakai gelang tersebut.

Kushina terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Barangkali perkataan Minato memang benar. Hingga Minato benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Kushina, gadis cilik itu masih memikirkan gelang keberuntungan tersebut. Barangkali, jika mengenakannya, Kushina akan meraih gelar juara di nomor yang baru baginya besok. Mudah-mudahan.***

* * *

Minato menyesal karena tidak sempat menyaksikan Kushina berlaga di nomor gaya dada 100 meter. Namun, Kushina tidak marah atau ngambek karena sahabatnya tidak muncul di stadion untuk memberi dukungan. Sebaliknya, saat melihat Minato di pintu rumahnya, gadis yang selalu bersemangat itu memeluk Minato dengan riang.

"Ternyata kau benar, Minato! Aku berhasil! Aku jadi juara gaya dada 100 meter! Ini berkat gelang pemberianmu, Minato!" serunya sambil menunjukkan gelang keberuntungan Minato dengan wajah bahagia.

Minato tersentak, tapi juga merasa ikut senang. Ia tak mengira bahwa gelang keberuntungan miliknya bisa membantu Kushina. Padahal kemarin Minato sendiri tidak yakin pada kemanjuran gelang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kita main di taman, yuk? Aku bosan berlatih," ajak Kushina sekonyong-konyong, 'lupa' bahwa besok ia harus mengikuti nomor gaya ganti 100 meter yang juga baru baginya.

"Lho, kau tidak berlatih? Bukankah besok…."

"Tidak perlu," potong Kushina yakin, "sudah ada gelang keberuntungan darimu. Besok aku pasti juara."

"Tapi, nanti pelatihmu marah karena kau tidak latihan, Kushina."

Kushina malah melotot pada Minato, "kau mau main, tidak?!"

"Mau sih, tapi 'kan kalau kau tidak berlatih, kau bisa…."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus meskipun tidak belajar karena sudah memakai gelang keberuntungan."

Minato terdiam. Akhirnya ia mengalah, mengikuti Kushina yang bersemangat untuk bermain di taman. Meskipun senang karena pada akhirnya dapat bermain lagi dengan Kushina, tak ayal Minato merasa gelisah juga. Ia merasa ada yang salah, tapi tak bisa mengatakannya. Kushina terlalu gembira karena bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa perlu berlatih keras. Minato tidak akan tega merusak kegembiraannya.***

* * *

Keesokan harinya, bencana menimpa Kushina di kolam renang. Jangankan mencapai partai final, Kushina gagal di babak penyisihan. Ia kalah jauh dengan Yoshino yang akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya wakil sekolah mereka di final. Kushina hanya bisa menangis keras sambil memeluk pelatihnya. Minato hanya bisa memandang dengan sedih dari tribun penonton. Ia berniat menemui Kushina usai pertandingan hari ini.

Kushina menyambut Minato dengan wajah masam saat sahabatnya tersebut menghampirinya di lapangan parkir stadion. Gadis kecil itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki mobil keluarganya. Ia melepas gelang keberuntungan Minato, lalu memberikannya dengan agak kasar di tangan Minato.

"Ambil ini! Aku tidak butuh ini!"

"Memang kau tidak membutuhkannya. Yang kau butuhkan hanya berlatih keras supaya bisa menjadi juara lagi," balas Minato pelan.

Kushina menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Tapi, kau bilang bahwa kau bisa mendapat nilai bagus karena mengenakan gelang ini," protes Kushina.

"Memang sih," jawab Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "tapi itu sebenarnya hanya kebetulan. Kau 'kan tahu bahwa aku memang suka matematika, jadi sebenarnya aku sudah mempelajari materi yang diujikan sebelum guru mengajarkannya."

Kushina merengut. Ia 'lupa' bahwa Minato adalah jago matematika di sekolahnya. Anak itu senang mempelajari apa yang belum dipelajari oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Walaupun tak sempat belajar sebelum ujian, materi pelajaran yang pernah Minato pelajari tentunya sudah ia kuasai dengan baik. Sehingga, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan bahwa Minato sudah pernah belajar meskipun pada malam sebelum ujian berlangsung, ia tak sempat membuka buku matematikanya.

Sedangkan Kushina...? Ia bahkan tidak mempersiapkan diri dengan baik menjelang pertandingan hari ini. Alih-alih berlatih, Kushina malah bermain saja. Kini ia harus menelan sendiri pil pahit dari kecerobohannya.

"Kushina...?" tanya Minato takut-takut.

Kushina mendengus, lalu berkata dengan lantang, "lihat saja nanti. Aku akan berlatih keras. Dua hari lagi aku akan mempertahankan gelarku. Awas kalau kau tidak datang untuk menyaksikan medali emas dikalungkan di leherku!"

Minato hanya mengangguk cepat untuk menanggapi ancaman Kushina. Namun ia tahu, Kushina telah berubah. Perenang cilik itu tak mau lagi bergantung pada gelang keberuntungan dari Minato. Dia akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kushina berbalik meninggalkan Minato dengan langkah tegap. Pokoknya, pada pertandingan lusa nanti, ia akan membuktikan ketangguhannya!***

* * *

Hari terakhir lomba renang antar SD di Konoha adalah hari yang paling padat. Penontonnya pun lebih banyak daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Minato menjadi salah seorang di antara penonton tersebut. Dengan tenang ia duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengamati gelang manik-manik yang dikembalikan oleh Kushina.

Gelang itu memang bagus. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Hanya sebagai perhiasan, tidak lebih. Kushina sudah membuktikan bahwa gelang itu tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa. Sebab, kekuatan seseoranglah yang membuatnya berhasil meraih apa yang ia inginkan, bukan sebuah benda seperti gelang yang tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa.

Minato agak menyesal telah membujuk Kushina agar mau mengenakan gelang itu hanya karena Minato kurang menyukai gelang tersebut. Tapi, syukurlah kini semuanya baik-baik saja. Kushina sudah kembali menjadi Kushina yang dulu : perenang cilik yang melesat bagai lumba-lumba di lautan.

Kushina melambai riang pada Minato sesaat sebelum para peserta diperintahkan agar melakukan posisi _start_. Babak penyisihan nomor gaya bebas 100 meter—spesialisasi Kushina—akan dimulai.

Minato berseru lantang, memberi semangat pada sahabatnya. Kemudian pistol ditembakkan dan para peserta melompat sejauh-jauhnya dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Kushina—sesuai dugaan—menjadi peserta yang terdepan. Gadis itu tengah menunjukkan kemampuan terbaiknya lagi.

Minato berteriak-teriak penuh semangat lagi, seiring bertambahnya kecepatan Kushina, calon kuat juara nomor gaya bebas 100 meter. Semakin cepat, hingga tak terkejar oleh lawan-lawannya.

WUUUZ!

SELESAI

* * *

A/N:

Sebenarnya, saya tidak tahu seperti apa itu lomba renang antar SD. Saya juga tidak apakah seorang atlet masih berlatih keras sehari sebelum pertandingan, atau hanya beristirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Yang jelas, saya membuat fic ini untuk ulang tahun Kushina, ibunda Naruto.

Siapa yang bersungguh-sungguh, pasti sukses. Selamat ulang tahun, Kushina-chan! :D


End file.
